heart_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Katria
Katria is a major continent on the world of Ea, within the realm of the Drifting Space. Geography Ea is made up of approximately 86% water, with Katria and surrounding land masses the only significant areas of dry land. Shallows aren't uncommon far from land, however. In contrast, the depth of the ocean can surpass a staggering 11 nautical miles. This allows for the breeding grounds of the colossal monstrosities that rule the depths of the ocean. Many an exploration party sent across the sea has failed to return because of these creatures. The large isle of Eluria lays north of Katria, an icy realm home to the hardiest of nomads. A smaller isle named Luria sits nestled to the east, controlled by Talnia. A large island chain rests between these two major isles, named the Nid-kon islands. The climate there is the same as Eluria: frigid and icy. Katria itself is a continent with a very diverse landscape. Its northernmost region is a large rift valley, dominated by seasonal and coniferous forests. It has been aptly named the "Rift Valley." Nordic cliffs separate its northern edge from Eluria. The Northern Federation of Katria controls these lands. However, to its south lays the Katrian mountains, which runs almost all the way to the southern edge of the continent, effectively splitting Katria in two. The northwest holds the great pine forests, thriving on a stable climate. The nation of Utonia makes its home here. Continuing south, the trees gradually thin out into plains with rich soil. Many smaller and more peaceful factions control this area, providing vast quantities of food in the trade market. Even farther south, the plains gradually thin out too and turn into a variety of desert climates. Dusty and sandy deserts lay more towards the west coast, while badlands provide a transition into the Katrian mountain range. The east has a far more tropical climate. but it starts off with highlands and seasonal forests to the north. Highlands become rolling hills, and seasonal forests turn more temperate. To the east of this area is the La-kon Bay and the isle of Luria. Talnia claims ownership over these lands, the geographic seclusion from other outside forces giving it a very unique culture. South of Talnia are the rain forests, gradually turning into tropical rain forests at the southern Katrian coast. The area between them is heavily wooded, creating a "dark forest" too. Marshlands and swamps dominate the land between badlands and rain forests, nestled directly south of the mountains. Mechanics 'Magic' Mana on Ea is derived from the earth, emanating from within its core. It is theorized to be generated by the world's magnetic field, though it has not been confirmed yet. The denizens of Ea take advantage of this nearly limitless supply of mana to shape unique forms of magic, rare outside of the world. There are four common types of magic users that can be found on Katria, the first three commonly called mages from their commonality in using the most distinct forms of mental magic. Psychics - Summed up by saying they can control the past. To be more precise, they focus specifically on the mind. Typical abilities are mind reading, interpersonal and intrapersonal illusions, hypnosis, mind shattering, telepathy, and far more. Psychics tend to have dulled emotions because of their tampering with their own and others' minds. This is also necessary in order to ensure the mental safety of the psychic him/herself. Espers - Summed up by saying that they can control the present. More specifically, they can control kinetic energies and positioning of real-world objects. Examples of how it is used include teleportation, shockwaves, gravity control, force pushes and pulls, and more. In contrast to psychics, these abilities depend on the natural capability of the person to channel emotions, meaning that a happy, energetic person will be powerful in this field. However, it also means that it is nearly impossible to be an effective psychic and esper at the same time. Seers - Seers are different from the other two brands of mages, as they deal with the future. It almost entirely is based off of mathematics and calculations through magic. They are able to see the future through probability, and also analyze and solve a problem at hand far quicker than a normal person. It can provide something similar to instinct too, giving the seer an edge in situations where quick reactions are needed. They make up the most cunning tacticians, the deadliest assassins, and even the most graceful dancers. It is even compatible with the other two mage archtypes. However, it is the hardest to learn, and the least common of them. Wizards - Wizards are even less common than Seers, but don't use magic based off of the mind. Instead, wizards know how to channel magic through the real world and generate a vast variety of spells, usually set up by runes, sigils, circles, engravings, and the such. Though these do take time to set up and work to maintain, wizards have access to nearly every spell that has ever existed across the planes, assuming they know the correct magical formula. As such, most wizards are also seers, which helps them in the memorization of magical formulas and even the discovery of new runes or combinations to use. They make great magic engineers, as their work is the basis of the advanced magitech used across Katria. History Sentient Races Human - Katrian humans are native to the land, having been born and raised naturally. However, they bear an uncanny resemblance to those from other planes, despite not being pilgrims. And unlike those pilgrims, Katrian humans are far more naturally attuned to magic. They tend to be a little shorter but live longer lives as a result. A universal interest in the roots of magic has created a highly intellectual society that values brains over brawn. Magitech has become important to life in the society they have built up, and is one of the things they are most notable for. Charr - Wood Elf - Feykin - Faerie - Dragon - Imperial Dragon - Though they are related to dragons, imperial dragons dominate their cousins in size, magic, and intelligence. However, one cannot truly feel their immense dominance unless they have met one in person, as little as one wants to. They lord over the depths of the ocean as the dominant predator, and even swim to the surface if one disturbs their waters. They are the main reason as to why no person wants to set sail across the open ocean, as those who have ventured out far enough have perished to them. The sea is called their empire, which is why they are referred to as imperial dragons, or Keitdran in native Katrian. They are known to not be simpleminded in the least, and are more intelligent than the earthy dragons both in brains and magic. It is said they understand far more about the nature of magic than the sentient races on land, and that the great faerie Oberon himself had taught them the knowledge locked inside his library. Major Factions The Northern Federation of Katria - Utonia - Talnia - The Katrian Sisters - Major Settlements Major Technological Advancements Category:Katria